doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctrina Artifice
Doctrina Artifice is an organization with a major impact on the events of Doubt Academy 2. Compared to the information revealed about the Collective, there is little known about their history and operations, but it is known that they are vehemently opposed to the Collective's abuses of power. They are willing to do whatever it takes to destroy the Collective, even if it means committing some of the same heinous crimes in the process. Because of this, they are the primary antagonists behind the events of Doubt Academy 2: White. Background The origins of Doctrina Artifice are unknown. Documents suggest that their goals include striking back at those who abuse others in the name of scientific advancement, and the promotion of traditional arts. During the Collective's work on the Unity Project, a spy from Doctrina Artifice managed to infiltrate the 89th Class, joining twenty-nine of them to their "field trip" to Bright Side Spa and Resort. There, he cut the facility off from communications with the Collective, stopping their plans for the students, and under Doctrina Artifice's orders he started the Game of Mutual Killing; the goal was to destroy the "property" of the Collective (the students who had unwittingly signed away their lives) and then frame the results of the slaughter on the Collective, exposing their genuine misdeeds in the process and turning the public against them. Though the Mastermind was promised immunity, he too was executed as part of this plan. With their evidence gathered, in July 2016, Doctrina Artifice launched a worldwide broadcast showing images of the casualties of the 89th Class, revealing the Collective's disregard for the students' safety and telling the public that they needed to rise up and take back the world from the Collective. This worked, and Japan became the epicenter of the conflict between the two organizations. Doctrina Artifice was not as involved with the events that took place in Arcadia, beyond being a lasting influence on a former member. However, she planned to destroy them just as she planned to destroy the Collective. According to the members of the A-Team, however, Doctrina Artifice continues to be an influence on society, an untrustworthy faction continuing its conflict with the Collective despite the damage it's done to the public. Employees Only three members of Doctrina Artifice are known, and one of them has not yet been identified. The face of the group appears to be a woman in a Monobear mask. Though nothing about her is known, she was the one who spoke throughout the broadcast against the Collective, and in the ending video of Doubt Academy 3, a puppet representation of her gets in a fight with a puppet Yasuda. Katsuya Matsushita was a student of the 88th Class, having lost many friends to the events of the first game; this might have played a role in why he went with Doctrina Artifice's plan. Though they were not happy about the fact that he was developing romantic interests with one of his new classmates, they appeared to be on fairly good terms with him, until the very end, where they revealed that they intended to sacrifice Katsuya for the cause in spite of their promises he'd be able to go back home. Right before his execution, he asked for the students to get back at Doctrina Artifice for him by deleting all the evidence they gathered, including the dead students' data. They ultimately chose not to do this, and Katsuya's data was retrieved with the rest of the class's, allowing for the possibility of it being uploaded into another body. The final known member was Wakana Fujiwara, a young girl abandoned by her parents and left on the streets to fend for herself. Though she agreed with the belief that the world was full of corruption and sin, she became disillusioned with the specific ideals of Doctrina Artifice, and she left the group and joined with Yasuda, being transferred into Hope's Peak Academy and the Collective. Wakana fled with her classmates to Arcadia, where she and another person soon teamed up and staged a coup; though the Collective was hardest hit by the attack, it's suggested they would have gone after Doctrina Artifice if the chance presented itself. Wakana was eventually exposed, executed, and cloned, and in her new life she has no ties to either organization. A telegram found by the 91st Class revealed that a high-ranked member was murdered by a teenager who was involved with the riots and presumably had ties to the Collective. It isn't confirmed who this person is, and the date of the telegram is unknown. The closest thing to a confession given by any of the Collective-affiliated characters is Yuuto admitting that he had killed some people during a riot, on the Collective's orders. Category:Doctrina Artifice Category:Doubt Academy 2: White